When Worlds Collide
by WolfSlayerGirl17
Summary: The lands of Hyrule and Fiore are both beautiful and majestic in their own ways. They both have their own heroes and are both filled with their own tales. But what happens when those worlds collide? What happens when a girl falls from the sky? What happens when Lucy tries to prove a point to Link? That's to many questions... but who cares!
1. When Girls Fall From The Sky

Chapter 1: When Girls Fall From the Sky

Prologue

_One day in Ordon Village, a boy was fishing peacefully by the riverside far out of sight of the villagers. When suddenly he hears something, but he can't quite tell what it is. Then he realizes it's getting louder and louder. But he can't find out where it's coming from. He looks in all directions and finds out it's actually a scream, a girly sounding one. The boy looks up and sees a girl falling from the sky, heading straight for him. With a scream of his own, she falls on him and pretty hard too. When he tries to get her off of him, he finds her unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises with shredded clothes. So he takes her home and that's where our story begins. _

Girl's POV

I feel like crap. I slowly start to open my eyes and am blinded by the sudden light. So blinded I accidentally fall out of, what I presume is, a bed and groan in pain. I look around the room and notice it's nice and tidy but a bit small. I look around some more and find a, what I believe to be, doorway, dresser,and desk that has a few bottles, herbs, and bandages. As my sense come back to me I feel something on my arms, head, legs, and stomach. '_So that's why the medical stuff is there_' I thought to myself . I look to the doorway again and realize how far away it is. I groan like the stubborn child I am.'_At least it's not too far like at the prison I was in.'_

I get up which is hard to do considering I feel like a mummy right now. Not the easiest material to move around in but there's also the pain as well. I finally get to the door way and find out I'm in some sort of tree house. I notice the ladder and groan at the thought of moving down it. Then I hear a horse's neigh and find a boy playing around with a foal. For some weird reason the foal notices me first and stops and stares, gaining the boys attention as well.

I feel a little awkward with the staring and simply say, "Good day, sir" as that's how I was taught to speak, proper. I got no response. "Are you the one who helped me, sir?" I ask. The boy nods. "Where am I?" I ask. "In Ordon Village." he says. "Weird, I don't recall this place being on a map." I mumble. "Do you know where I might find a way to Haregon?" The boy looks strangely at me. "Haregon?" he asks. "Do you mean Hyrule?" the boy says. Now it's my turn to stare. "Hyrule?" I say confused. "Never heard of it." I say to him. The boy and foal look at me as if I had grown a second head. "What are you talking about, have you been living under a rock all your life?" the boy said in a stupor. The foal neighs, as if agreeing with the boy. "How do you not know your own kingdom, girl?" he asks clearly confused.

This boy was really getting on my nerves. "First of all, I have not been living under a rock, a mansion like prison is what I would call it. Second of all, I have a name, use it. And thirdly, this so-called 'Hyrule' is definitely not my kingdom." I say fast and in anger. "Well then what is your name as well as your dreamland kingdom?" the boy says in annoyance. "My name is Lucy. What's yours?" I ask. "Link and you didn't answer my other question." Link. What a strange name. "Well, _Link, _my kingdom's name is Fiore and it's not a dreamland kingdom, it actually exists."

* * *

Link's POV

This girl is definitely insane. "If so then prove it, _Lucy_." I say as I sneer at her. "Fine then, I will. I'll ask my friends." She says with a cute little annoying pout. _'There's no way she could be able to prove it' _I thought to myself. Her hands go to her waist where there's a pouch. She reaches in and pulls out a silver key. _'__ What's she doing carrying around keys for? Does she work at a prison or something?' _She holds it out in front of her and yells, "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" I see a glowing circle appear under her and hear a doorbell sound.

_'Oh. My. Goddesses. Right there in front of Lucy is a strange looking guy with a cross as a head and is sleeping... while floating in mid-air. This is just great, just GREAT! First I hit by falling girl. Then realize she's insane. And finally I've caught the disease she has cause I swear she just made that thing, person or whatever you wanna call it appear as if from nowhere, like magic but that's impossible only the royal family has magic and she doesn't look a thing like princess Zelda. Unless she's...'_ She smiles at whatever it is " Hey, Crux! I was wondering if you could bring up a map of Fiore for me?" _'She really is insane! Can't she tell he's asleep?' _

"KYA" It screams awake causing Epona to lose her breakfast. _'I've had enough, I've reached my limit of crazy things today' _Is the last thing I remember saying before my world went black.

Lucy's POV

I heard a two thuds. I look over to the foal and Link, only to see the foal had taken a crap and Link unconscious. _'Okay first of all Eww! And second of all this is going to be a long day.' _I thought as I was thinking of a way to get Link up here.


	2. When Foals Crap Themselves

Chapter 2: When Foals Crap Themselves

Lucy's POV

I call out Taurus to get Link up the ladder after telling Crux to go back. I feel a little light headed and I guess that Taurus notices too. He bids me farewell as do I to him and I _graciously _drag Link to his bed. After that I get bored with waiting for Link to wake up. So me naturally being bored, I start to look around more in detail and then suddenly I realize something.

'_Where are Link's parents? Is he living alone? If so, why? Did he runaway? Are his parents dead like….Mama? _I shake my head to stop thinking about it, but it's too late. I start to cry but silently because I didn't want to deal with Link right now. I soon dry my tears and not trusting myself to be alone right now. I walk out of the little room and down the ladder; my body protesting all the way but I ignore it right now. I see the foal again looking at me with a questioning glance that wondered if I should be trusted or if Crux was going to come back and scare it.

In the end the foal came over to me and started to nudge me playfully. When I tried to push the foal back, it dodged me. So, despite my condition, I started to chase after the baby horse around. Then, when I got the foal, it started to chase me. I soon forgot about everything that just happened and was carefree, just laughing like a maniac and having fun like a maniac. It's been awhile since I last laughed like this. It's been awhile since I was last a kid and just being myself.

All of the sudden, I trip and fall flat on my face a few inches away from the baby horse's droppings. _'Whoa, that was a close one!' _ The horse started snickering behind me._' Apparently, this horse has a sense of humor.' _I thought to myself. I get up slowly and quietly, as to not alert the foal. Then I jumped on it causing us to fall and start laughing like we were the best of friends. Just then I hear a voice. A tragically annoying one that is.

* * *

Link's POV

"Just what do you think you're doing, you traitor?" I said in a state of fury. I jump down the ladder as they start to get up. "Just relax Link. We were only having a bit of fun, that's all." The enemy said to me. I completely ignore her and started to scrutinize Epona. "What do you think you're doing, Epona? Playing around with the enemy like a lovesick yearling." I say to her. She snorts at me. "Hey I will not be ignored! And I'm not the enemy nor is she a traitor." Still ignoring her, I talk with Epona. "Don't give me that. You were too." She neighs at me and goes closer to Lucy. I sigh in defeat. "Fine! But if she turns out to be evil after all, I'm blaming you." She snorts at me and comes closer and starts nudging me. "Yeah, yeah you love me. I get it now stop." I said while laughing. "This is great and all but we still have problem. I have no idea where I am and I need to find a way to get home. Miss Spetto is probably worried sick right now." Lucy said in an apologetic voice.

"Well I've never heard of Haregon or Fiore before and I've been meaning to ask you this but never got the chance to. How did you end up falling out of the sky?" I questioned her. "Well it's a long story but to put it in a short version. I was being chased and somehow this weird portal showed up in the sky and I was sucked in but first turned into little black pieces." I gave her my 'Are you serious' look. "Oi, don't look at me like that it happened and why would I lie to you anyway?" She said in a scolding manner. "Fair enough. Please continue." I said. "I was in this black abyss for second. Then the next thing I knew I was falling and my world went black." She said. I couldn't help but ask. "What's an a-a-ab whatever that word is?" "An abyss? It's like a pit to in simplest terms." She said like it was the simplest thing ever. Making me feel like an idiot! "Then I woke up to this really frigging bright light and met you guys. So yep, that about sums it up!" She says with a sweet smile on her face.

"Just one question." "Shoot." She said. "What you did before...was that...magic?" She gave me a look that said 'No duh. Are you an idiot or what?' and she said exactly that. "Well you don't have to be so rude about ya know. It was just a question. And we don't have too many people here who can use magic. Only the royal family has magic and you don't look like Princess Zelda and your story somewhat proves it to top it off." I tell her. She gives me a questioning look. "Not many people have magic here? Princess Zelda? What are you talking about? Where I'm from magic is in everyday life and many people have magic that they use to help the people that don't have magic or can't help themselves." She says completely confused. "And the magical flying moron calls me an idiot." "Hey!" "Well in case if you haven't noticed but you're not from where you're from right now. My guess is as good as yours...you're in a different world." "Or world." A deep, scary voice but familiar voice says.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Who there?!" I scream and get in a defensive pose with my hand on my pouch ready to call out a spirit. "Just relax he's not going to harm us." Link says as a man with a bigish belly and a weird mustache with a bald head. I visibly relax but my mind is on guard. _'Just in case something like before happens again.'_ I shudder. "He's the chief around here and one of my best friend's father." Link continues. "I saw and heard everything that happened and I believe you Lucy." He says as he comes closer to me and garbs my arm. "Let's go. There is much to discuss." He says as he practically drags me. "You come too Link and if you what Epona." She neighs as they follow us.

'_Ordon Village if I remember correctly.' _There I get many stares with makes me sweat drop at the attention. _'Do I really standout that much?" _He lets me go out of his death grip and stand at the center. As he's about to say something someone yells "Bull on the loose and everyone scatters to the sides of the houses and the chief grabs me with him to safety. Suddenly I hear a cry. I look at the road and pale at what I see. There in the middle of the road is a lone girl...with the bull coming straight at her!

I give fully into my instincts and I'm off with a trail of dust left behind me. I hear Link, Epona, and the chief calling out to me to come back but I ignore them. As soon as I get in front of her, I realize that I might not have enough magic left but to save this little girl. I have to try. I pull out a golden key with bull sign. _'Well you need a bull to take down a bull!' _I smirk and without hesitating I scream. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" He charges at the bull who looks dumfounded with its eyes wide and lets out a squeal as it gets hit into the air and twinkles out of sight. I groggily thank Taurus as I start to fall. Just before my world turns black, I feel a pair of tiny hands catch my head just as it was about to hit the ground.


	3. When Lucys Faint

Chapter 3: When Lucys Faint

Link's POV

This. Is. Chaos! _'Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? To deserve getting hit by a magical flying moron who, did I mention,was a blonde and a bringing of chaos and confusion!? Why do the goddesses hate me so much? What did I ever do to them?! Nothing! A big fat nothing! THAT'S WHAT!'_ I was having a nervous breakdown while Bo was trying to calm down the people a second time. It was horribly funny but still very horrible. Everyone was screaming and yelling about to do about our new _'discovery'_. Some were arguing about whether or not she was good or evil. Others trying to forget it all by drinking but it just made the situation worse. People were also trying to leave. Why? I have no idea.

Hint I said _'trying'_. But luckily the guards were there to stop them. The part about this was funny because some went to extreme lengths to leave like, now remember this is just some, jumped out the windows or removed the floorboards and dug under them like the frigging badgers, which was really weird in my opinion. How they dug that fast, I will never know. But the main thing you need to know was that it was plain out old fashioned crazy. Heck even the princess was a little frantic but I think that was just because of the scene in front of her.

I mean come on the people were practically insane! They were throwing random things like beer, mugs, chairs, tables, even other people! I nearly got hit like ten times! People were hanging from the chandelier, fighting, and a few random ones were dancing. I know it's kinda weird but it was happening. I still can't believe they were acting like this and there ADULTS too! Yea, I mean I was a little freaked out too but this is overdoing it twenty times over! This all happened over a bit of magic that saved a little girls life?I know right! I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't in the middle of it right now.

Now as to why Zelda is here. I won't know but the fact she came with guards made everyone freak out more than what they already were. But I assume it has something to do with the way Lucy ended up here and the fact she ended here in the first place. How Zelda knew Lucy was here is a little unsettling. And I don't know how she knew too. I really wish I could get an explanation about what happened and is happening but Zelda said she would explain along with Lucy when she wakes up but I'm growing impatient. Lucy's been asleep for 3hours now and the medic doesn't know when she will wake up or if she's okay for the fact. As much as she is a devil/angel, I'm worried about her. _'I hope she's okay. I'm gonna check upon her.'_

Lucy's POV

_'Where... am I? I can't see any thing. It's pitch black.' _"Link" I said softly. When I heard no response, I started to panic a bit. "Link! Epona! Someone! Hello!" Okay now I'm scared. "Link! Where are you?!" "Hehe" A girly but strong voice laughs. "Who is that?" I whisper in fear. "Don't be frightened deary. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to tell you something." The voice says. "What?" I ask. "That you won' t be able to go home for a while but have no fear you will go home in time." What I'm guessing is a she said. I was about to ask why but she beat me to it. "No, I won't tell you why cause that would ruin everything i have planned for you. So for now, you need to wake up Lucy." I was confused. _'Is this a dream?'_ I thought."Oh, and my name is Mariah to answer your question." She told me. "Now wake up!" Her voice changed into that of a boy's...a very annoying one.

I was apparently woken up by Link, who is now rolling on the floor in pain. Why? Well he was rudely shaking me, not to mention hugged me to death when I started to yell at him to stop. He wouldn't listen to me and deserved it, so I uh kneed him in the stomach. He gets up and gives a glare. I thought he was gonna yell at me but he just shook his head and mumbled something about "That's the last time I worry about the she devil." in, turn got him a big whelp on his head. Just then I hear someone clear their throat and I feel my face heating up from embarrassment. I chuckle nervously as I turn around to the person.

And what I saw would have to be the most beautiful and dignified little girl I had ever seen and that's saying something. She stepped forward and grabbed me by wrist and said "These people seriously need an explanation". I just looked at her strangely and confused as to what she meant. Just then I could hear what sounded like a full on brawl.

That's when I saw it.

It was awful but kinda funny at the same time.

The little dignified girl went up on stage with me in tow. She tried to tell the people to calm down but it clearly wasn't working to well. So I walked forward and scream as loud as my little lungs could."SHUT IT!" Everyone stooped and stared at me but little did I know my magic was whipping around me like a golden halo. My magic then went back inside me and I said "Thank you" with a sharp tone. I turned back to the little girl and gestured her forward. She did just that and started to explain as much as she could to them. 

* * *

Sorry I was so late updating but I got sick and then my computer went haywire and then I had a little case of writers block. I promise to have a new chapter up by next Monday and if not then you guys are free to butcher me. Just make it quick.

~Wolfie


End file.
